powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Melto
is Ryusoul Blue, the Blue Ranger of the Ryusoulgers. He is 209 years old. https://twitter.com/Leg10nOfBoom/status/1110790367752925184 Character History to be added Personality Melto is characterized by his calm, composed, and studious nature and his intellect and wisdom. He is amazed by new information, such as Ui's father's renditions of prehistoric animals. However, he can be too objective and thus become insensitive to the feelings of others, shown when he considered Triken not as a partner but as a "weapon". Even then, he is still a friendly person at heart. Powers and Abilities ;Ryusoul Tribesman Physiology : As member of Ryusoul tribes, he possessed these following abilities: :;Longevity :: Ryusoul tribespeople age very slowly and can live for hundred years. Ryusoul Blue Arsenal *Ryusoul Changer *Ryusoul Ken *RyuSouls **Blue RyuSoul * : By inserting the spare Blue RyuSoul in the Ryusoul Ken, Ryusoul Blue gathers all of Triken's power and executes an extremely powerful energy slash, that takes the form of both Triken's head and the Knight Sword, with the Ryusoul Ken. Mecha *Kishiryu Triken Appearances: Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger Episodes 1-32, 34-36, Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger The Movie: Time Slip! Dinosaur Panic!! - Souls= Arsenal *Ryusoul Changer *Ryusoul Ken *RyuSouls **Blue RyuSoul **NobiSoul Mecha *Kishiryu Triken Appearances: Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger Episodes 1-2, 5, 7, 9, 14, 21, 23, 27, 29 - TsuyoSoul= Arsenal *Ryusoul Changer *Ryusoul Ken *RyuSouls **Blue RyuSoul **TsuyoSoul Mecha *Kishiryu Triken Appearances: Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger Episodes 2, 8-9, 19 - GyakuSoul= Arsenal *Ryusoul Changer *Ryusoul Ken *RyuSouls **Blue RyuSoul **GyakuSoul Mecha *Kishiryu Triken Appearances: Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger Episodes 3 - MigakeSoul= Arsenal *Ryusoul Changer *Ryusoul Ken *RyuSouls **Blue RyuSoul **MigakeSoul Mecha *Kishiryu Triken Appearances: Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger Episodes 7 - MawariSoul= Arsenal *Ryusoul Changer *Ryusoul Ken *RyuSouls **Blue RyuSoul **MawariSoul Mecha *Kishiryu Triken Appearances: Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger Episodes 9, 29 - MieSoul= Arsenal *Ryusoul Changer *Ryusoul Ken *RyuSouls **Blue RyuSoul **MieSoul Mecha *Kishiryu Triken Appearances: Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger Episodes 10 - KawakiSoul= Arsenal *Ryusoul Changer *Ryusoul Ken *RyuSouls **Blue RyuSoul **KawakiSoul Mecha *Kishiryu Triken Appearances: Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger Episodes 12 - KataSoul= Arsenal *Ryusoul Changer *Ryusoul Ken *RyuSouls **Blue RyuSoul **KataSoul Mecha *Kishiryu Triken Appearances: Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger Episodes 15, 22 - MistSoul= Arsenal *Ryusoul Changer *Ryusoul Ken *RyuSouls **Blue RyuSoul **MistSoul Mecha *Kishiryu Triken Appearances: Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger Episodes 17 - OmoSoul= Arsenal *Ryusoul Changer *Ryusoul Ken *RyuSouls **Blue RyuSoul **OmoSoul Mecha *Kishiryu Triken Appearances: Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger Episodes 14, 19 - HayaSoul= Arsenal *Ryusoul Changer *Ryusoul Ken *RyuSouls **Blue RyuSoul **HayaSoul Mecha *Kishiryu Triken Appearances: Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger Episodes 20, 23, 25, 27 }} - Upgrades= Using the Doshin Soul, Ryusoul Blue can equip the Doshin Armor, enabling him to perform powerful earth-based attacks and have immensely formidable punching abilities. Arsenal *Ryusoul Changer *Ryusoul Ken *RyuSouls **Blue RyuSoul **DoshinSoul Mecha *Kishiryu Triken *Kishiryu Pachygaroo & Kishiryu Chibigaroo Attacks Appearances: Ryusoulger Episodes 27 - MeraMeraSoul= Using the MeraMeraSoul in the Ryusoul Ken, Ryusoul Blue can equip the MeraMera Armor, allowing him to perform highly destructive fire based attacks. Arsenal *Ryusoul Changer *Ryusoul Ken *RyuSouls **Blue RyuSoul **MeraMeraSoul Mecha *Kishiryu Triken *Kishiryu DimeVolcano Attacks * : Appearances: Ryusoulger Episodes TBA - }} }} Behind the Scenes to be added Portrayal Melt is portrayed by Keito Tsuna (綱啓永 Tsuna Keito) as RyusoulBlue, his suit actor is Masashi Takada (高田 将司 Takada Masashi). Notes *Melt is the third Blue Ranger of a dinosaur-themed Sentai to have a triceratops motif, with Etoffe Tribe Knight Dan from Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger and Yukito Sanjyou from'' Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger'' being the first two. If unofficial series are counted, he would be the first since Sechang Kim from Power Rangers Dino Force Brave/Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Brave, as Melt's predecessor, Kyoryu Blue, had a Stegosaurus ''motif. *Melt is the third Sentai Ranger to have hair as a color representing their ranger color. **Sion/Time Green from the 24th Super Sentai Mirai Sentai Timeranger was the first to do this as he dyed his hair a light blue/cyan, and later light brown/tan color. **Gaku Washio/Gao Yellow from the 25th Super Sentai Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger was the second as he dyed his hair blonde. *As a gag throughout the show, Melt has a heavy sense of bad luck, one of them being Tyramigo getting his name wrong. *Melt is 209 years old but his actor, Keito Tsuna, is 20 years old at the time series started. *As Ryusoul Blue is the first user of Doshin Armor, this makes Melt to be the first Ranger in Super Sentai history to access a shared upgrade/power-up form before the Red Rangers and Sixth Rangers. *Melt is very similar to Hyde from ''Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Appearances References Category:Ryusoulgers Category:Sentai Blue Category:Sentai Dino-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai replacements Category:Sentai second-in-command Category:Sentai Ranger from Ancient Times Category:Sentai 2 Category:Ryusoul Tribe Category:Hair-Dyed Rangers Category:Super Rangers